Cycling is a very popular activity for both recreational riders and racing enthusiasts alike. Professional cyclists and triathletes are earning large sums of money through races, sponsorships, and advertisements. For these individuals, bicycle configuration, including frame size, frame geometry, and crank arm length, is an important aspect for proper efficiency and comfort. While there as been various improvements to the bicycle in recent years, there has never been an easy and efficient method for determining the optimal crank arm length for a specific rider.
Currently, a rider either purchases a bicycle with any one of a variety of standard crank arm lengths, including 170 mm and 175 mm crank arm lengths, or orders the bicycle with his/her preferred crank arm length. When a rider wishes to change the length of the crank arms of a bicycle crankset, the rider must begin the labor intensive and time consuming task of removing the crank arms from the spindle, and reattaching a different length set of crank arms to the spindle. To select another crank arm length, the rider must repeat the process. If the rider wishes to try a non-standard size, the rider must have the crank arms fabricated, which takes many months to receive, and is extremely expensive. 
Further, with the advent of stationary bicycle resistance trainers and classes such as spinning available at indoor exercise facilities, riders, particularly competitive athletes, wish to duplicate their bicycle configuration, including crank arm length, when training indoors to more closely simulate outdoor training. Currently, no easy method for duplicating their crank arm lengths on stationary bicycle resistance trainers exists.
Thus, there is a need in the bicycle industry for an easy method of adjusting the length of crank arms, while also providing for non-standard crank arm lengths. The present invention is directed to such a system and method.